One Last Breath
by Lykosdracos
Summary: COMPLETE- Jack Sparrow poisoned by the agents of East India. Will he pull through or will this finally be the end of the illustrious Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. East India Trading Company's Mark

One More Breath  
Chapter 1  
Authors Note 1: Okay, so maybe I'm afraid. Afraid of what you ask? Of being without a story to write. I know, I know. I have the Agent Sands one to finish, but two chapters from now and it'll be over. Banished Demons, three at most. Then I have nothing left to write and that just can't happen. 

The fog was just rolling in, the ocean was quiet and peacefully conserving it's strength for morning. Annamaria loved this time of night, she would stand at the wheel and just be glad to be there. The feeling was unlike any other, those who'd never been on the sea and had no idea of the life they led wouldn't have understood.

As Jack would say, 'The Black Pearl' isn't just a rudder, keel, and sails. That's what she needed, what 'The Pearl' really is… is freedom. With the wind blowing the salty smell of the ocean she closed her eyes and wondered when Gibbs would be done talking to the Captain.

Anger should have settled in, it was her only defense against the crushing heart-break she otherwise would have faced, cold hard reality had taken that away from her. Rage might come later, but for now ice had settled in and she didn't want to let that go yet. 

It seemed hard to believe, but Annamaria had been preparing herself for this ever since she'd met Captain Jack Sparrow. Five escapes, three near-death experiences, and countless other chances for them both to have died. 

They'd cheated the fates one time too many, at least they would go down doing what they loved. 'The Pearl' had outlasted many of the pirate ships not only in the Caribbean, but in the Spanish Main as well. 

They were the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, 'the British Royal Navy', and even the other pirates had yet to bring them down. 'The Pearl' struck fear into the hearts of men, some of which was the doing of Barbossa. 'East India' was their only true opponents now, one they should have avoided. 

"How is he?" she heard the footsteps as Gibbs put his hat back on and looked down at the ground.

"Askin' for ye." He replied with a sigh. "Thin's don't look s'good, Ana." 

"They never do." She moved so he could take control of the ships' wheel and headed into Jack's quarters. Anyone else would have expected to see maps and ship parts all over the place, however the room was as neat as could be. 

A bureau with his extra clothes and hers too now that she thought about it. Small things that she took for granted, like the daggers and pistol on the far side wall. A lot of good they did when someone was to die, yet not so useful in saving a life.

There were maps, in a nice pile on the far side of the wall including everything from France to Tortuga. They'd been to places most people only dreamed of seeing and they had something they brought back from all of them. 

"Ana?" he whispered struggling to sit up from the bed. 

"Shh… I'm here." She sat on the corner and put a pillow behind him. "Don't move around so much, Captain. You'll pull open the stitches again." 

"Jack, luv. Just Jack." He grinned roguishly ignoring the stabs of pain coming from the wound on his chest and upper shoulder. 

They had faced open ship battles with less trepidation than they faced one another now. 

"What course have you set for 'The Pearl'?" Jack broke the silence, he knew there was only a slight chance that he'd live to see another voyage, but he'd fight for it just as he fought for everything he'd made for himself. Annamaria was the only one he'd choose to take over for him. She understood the weather, the ocean, and most of all the ship.

"I was thinking to return to Port Royale. There's said to be a new doctor there, one of… high recommendation."

"Ana-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jack. Not one word. I'm not giving up, and I'm not letting you die, do you understand me?"

"You promised, luv."

__

~ It had been five years since Barbossa was left in the cursed cave of Cortes, their escape from Port Royale, and Will's marriage to Elizabeth. Laying together in the same room as they were in now, Jack and Annamaria spoke quietly despite the fact they were alone, the rest of the crew were carousing on Tortuga. It was one of the few serious conversations they'd had, but it was one of the most important. 

"The last pirate threat in the Caribbean, luv. What's going to happen when 'The Pearl's' reign is over? Will we fade in history too and become just another bedtime story told to children?"

"I doubt 'the Pearl' will become a nursery rhyme, Jack. Even if it does, that won't be erased from history will it." She kissed him when she saw the droll look on his face. Just the thought of his ship becoming a nursery anything was enough to have his eyebrow raising in question of the speakers sanity. 

"Promise me something? He asked, "When the day comes when there aren't any more daring escapes, or rescues from my crew, promise me that you won't risk everything for it." 

"For what? What are you talking about? I thought we said to hell with the code and that we'll live each day as it comes, why so worried about it now?" 

"Each day as it comes, each hour, minute, yes. Promise me that you'll live yours should something ever happen to me." 

"And I'd have your promise on the same terms then." She sighed, he was entirely serious about this and when Jack got it in his head to do something heaven help them all trying to change it. 

"Agreed." He held out a hand, she met his in a firm handshake and tossed her long black hair out behind her.

"Agreed."~

"I promised, yes. I didn't promise to give up on you when I could do something yet to help." 

"There's no setting another course then?" 

"Not a chance in hell." 

"Ah, well I tried. 's all that matters, aye?" 

"Yes." She leaned into him as she sank further down on the bed and didn't let him see the tears brewing behind her eyes. "That's all that matters." 

Authors Note 2: Hahahaha! Yes! I did it! I finished the first chapter. Oh wow. If you could only know how many paragraphs were deleted into cyberspace. Now I'm on to the next chapter where a lot will be explained and where Jack's fate is still undetermined. I had trouble torturing him in the other stories, how am I ever going to work up the courage to kill him? Not that he _will_ die for sure, but there needs to be a darker story that I've written instead of all peaches and crème, right?


	2. Bloody fool

One More Breath  
Chapter 2  
Authors Note 1: And here's the explanation that I promised you, can't promise a lot but I hope you all like it… I'm still not sure the direction this is going to take, but I'll try not to be so cryptic again. Lol.

"Raise aft sail! Raise anchor! Bring her around, mates. Hurry up you scabrous dogs or be hanging from the mast by morn!" Jack stood by the wheel faithfully watching as they got away from the agents of East India. That was the second time he'd had an encounter with them, the first had left him with a rather memorable reminder. A branded 'P' for pirate on his left arm, at least they hadn't deemed it necessary to show the world the mark on his forehead as other pirates sometimes had.

'The Pearl' had the speed and flexibility to get away from East India without a hitch, Jack just didn't notice the one arrogant son of a dog that had the cowardice to pull a gun on a retreating ship. The bullet ripped through his shoulder and then another one underneath the cavity of his heart. Any higher and he would have been a dead man. 

Jack slipped from his position watching in mute shock as blood coursed down his white shirt. That was the first in a very long time someone had had the gall to shoot at him! The surprise was quickly overlaid by mind-numbing pain, every bit of air he took in his lungs was expelled by the utter agony that ripped through his body. One of the bullets passed cleanly through, but the other one lodged in his chest hadn't. 

"Get to the Captain!" Gibbs called. Jack shook his head, the men needed to man their posts not worry about a captain who was only shot two times. He'd had worse injuries than this, it'd be a hell of a time digging the bullet out but he wouldn't worry about that until then. 

Annamaria had seen it all happen, her eyes met his as he battled against human nature. He didn't want help, of course the daft man didn't want help! She pulled the rope that controlled a sail viciously not having the patience to juggle that and the ten other ropes she was in charge of. The blood didn't stop it's flow, there seemed to be an endless amount and she bit her lip thinking of the shirt's former white color. She had a job to do first and that's what she needed to do. She just hoped the ship wouldn't set sail and follow them.

He refused to fall to the deck, he was the captain of the ship and he wasn't about to leave her whether he died or not. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes he concentrated purely on the ship using the wind and current of the ocean to divide his concentration. The pain melted away as the ocean lulled him away from his body's weakness. 

East India didn't give chase and soon 'the Pearl' was sailing smoothly once again. Only then did he allow his death-like grip on the wheel to slacken and he to fall to his knee on the deck. He didn't notice the small puddle of blood that he knelt in on the deck, nor did he see the blood that welled up around the bullet in his chest. It took all the strength he had just to keep things in focus as they were. 

Annamaria was the first to reach his side and press strips of cloth to his wounds. He saw the bottom of her shirt and knew where the cloth had come from. The pressure had him muffling several oaths and he finally closed his eyes against the dizziness that swirled around and through his mind. She was speaking but he couldn't make out the words, trembling had started throughout his legs and he knew that he would need to get up or loose feeling in them. 

Annamaria and Gibbs understood that and supported him on both sides careful not to move him around so much. While the cloth was supposed to staunch the bleeding by the time they got him to his cabin it was all soaked through again. Jack was paler than she'd ever seen him before, his eyes were closed and his jaw clenched from letting out any signs of pain.

"I told him, I warned him not to set sail so soon after seeing a cat. 's bad luck to sail after watching a cat clean his paws so close to the ship. It wasn't a black cat so who's to argue, but it was still one of those cursed felines." Gibbs muttered. Annamaria refrained from snapping at him, now was not the time to be worrying about chances of luck! She didn't believe in it one way or the other, she made her own luck and all else be damned. A cat or a red sun didn't matter in the least so long as they had a crew who knew their way of things and a competent Captain. Which they had.

She didn't want him to have to move his arms for her to pull the shirt over his head so she pulled the pieces of his shirt apart with a pulling on the seams. Such a lot of blood loss for so small a wound, life was funny that way. She ripped another few strips of cloth dipped into the rum kept on the side table and tied them tightly enough so circulation to the wounds would be cut off. It might or might not work, anything that could be done would be and she wouldn't hear a word otherwise. 

"I'm…fine, Ana." He muttered trying to catch his breath. 

"Well, well, Captain. What scrape have you gotten yourself into now?" Marton, the ships surgeon doctor came into the room and put his bag and tray of equipment next to him. Annamaria would usually have done that for him however with the severity of the wound she and Gibbs had decided that Marton should be called. 

"India thought… it'd be funny to… shoot the fleeing pirates." He winked despite the pain in his eyes, "Fair game, eh?" 

"At least his humor's still in tact." Marton untied the cloth over his chest and looked at it a moment. He didn't want to say anything, this could prove harder to dig the piece of lead out than expected. It was lodged in right under his sternum and if he were to try and extract it, he didn't know the damage it might do to the heart. 

"Blast and damn!" Jack swore, "What are you doing, man! Trying t'kill me?"

"I'm sorry, Captain" Marton wiped his brow, he secretly wished Jack would pass out already, he hated the amount of pain he was causing him and many less stalwart men had succumbed to unconsciousness by now. 

"What? What aren't you telling us?" Annamaria demanded, by now she would have had the bullet out and stitched up. 

"I… I can't get the bullet out." He said at last. 

"Can't get…" Ana stared at him in horror. What did he mean he couldn't get it out! That was sheer madness, if the bullet didn't come out he could get poisoning of the blood. She had seen it happen before, the area around the wound swelled and then the lead would… no, that couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it, there was no way. 

"You have t' be wrong." Gibbs denied.

"Wait a few hours, try again when you've rested." Annamaria pleaded, "You can't leave him like that. Try again later."

"I will. I'll do all I can, you have my promise on that." Marton gave them the reassurance they needed, but he also knew that there was only the slightest chance that Jack would get well. He hated it, of course, Jack wasn't only his captain but also his friend. He and Gibbs went outside to talk and Annamaria stayed with Jack.

"Do you have any-" Jack smiled when he saw her go directly to the rum bottle, she knew him all too well.

"Of course, who'm I to forsake tradition?" she uncorked the bottle and handed it to him. Every time he had an injury and she patched it up for him they'd share a bottle of rum afterward to dull the memory. 

"So looks like India scored a bigger hit than they expected, eh?" he laughed weakly and muffled the cough that threatened to choke him. 

"Aye, they might think so, but you'll get better." Annamaria lay next to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Marton tried again as soon as the sun was high in the sky and the early colors of dawn faded from the sky. Jack stayed awake the whole time his eyes glassed over not showing any emotion. Ana hated that more than when she could see his pain, this way for some reason made her think him dead. He lay so still and motionless she ran her hands up her arms to regenerate the warmth into her skin.

"There's nothing more I can do." Marton announced at last. "I'm just a simple ship's doctor, set port and hire a real doctor. I'm probably too clumsy and impatient to grasp the thing.''

"You're a friend." Ana replied quietly. "And we thank you for trying." 

Marton nodded and left the room, he wouldn't give up hope yet. His specialty was sword-cuts, gunshot wounds, cauterizing, and binding or setting broken bones. For as serious a situation that Jack was in, he'd done the best he could and hoped the next doctor that came along could do better.

"Does it… hurt?" Ana asked, Jack looked horrible laying there on the white sheets. He had a deep tan due to working in the sun without a shirt on and to see him so injured pulled at something deep inside her heart. 

"Only when I move." Jack grinned sleepily and took a deep breath. 

"Do you want anything? Food? Drink?" she asked anxious to do something, anything to make him more comfortable. 

"Open a window, luv?" 

She did as he requested and immediately the ocean's breeze filled the room, the gulls cawed in the distance and the waves sloshed alongside the ship. It was a sound they both recognized all too well, and there she stay with him throughout the day watching the shadows play across the hardwood floor. Jack slept, he woke to talk to her, then drifted off back to sleep again. And throughout that time Annamaria watched him and swore it wouldn't be the end.

Authors Note 2: And that's the end of the second chapter. Or rather the pre-first chapter… I love it when movies do that. They have flashback like times that are always fun to watch, yet always make the characters grow and give the reader insight to the future or past or even more about the characters. Interesting? I dunno, I might have had one drink too many of Papaya flavored rum. Not as bad as it sounds. haha 


	3. Port Royale

One More Breath  
Chapter 3

The thought just occurred to Annamaria but she didn't know how well that would go over with the Captain. The last time she even mentioned such a thing he'd given her a look that would have had lesser men, or women, running for cover. 

"What's wrong, Ana?" Jack asked noticing the worry that lined her face. She fretted over things too much the small worry lines on her forehead and eyes attested to that. 

"I'm just having a thought here." Ana started wondering how best to approach the subject.

"Go on…" he tipped his head to one side, what had her so wound up? Usually she would come out and say it, more often than not what she had to say wasn't asked for but rather told with a threatening glare or pointed finger. This time she looked hesitant and unsure, traits which together put him on edge. 

"What would you say to going back to Cortes' treasure and getting one, only one mind you, coin from the case?"

"No. No, no, no." Jack shook his head adamantly. "We aren't going back to that godforsaken place no matter if you have to shoot me again. Why not drop me off on that island I was marooned on. Twice." He added as an after thought.

"But, Jack…"

"Don't but Jack me." He interrupted, "We are not catching sight of that island, stepping foot inside, or even seeing the tops of the trees, savvy?"

"Damn it, the gold would keep you alive until we can get the bullet out. Nay! The gold, didn't you say that it turned you to bone in the moonlight? Well, the bullet would fall out then wouldn't it?" 

"No, just bone means no skin. No skin equals no wound."

"Exactly!" she said pleased he'd just proven her point. 

"You're not listening." He said patiently, "Without the skin over me chest the bullet's not there which means that there is no lead piece in me, follow? When I jump back out o'the moonlight it's back again, same as before." 

"Oh." She said disappointedly. 

"Yes, big oh." He crossed his arms, "It was a good idea though…" 

"_Is_. Is a good idea." She persisted, "You'd still be alive, wouldn't you?"

"No. I'd be dead." 

"You know what I mean."

"Ah yes, but do you mean what you say?" Jack grinned lazily not expecting that she'd follow so quickly.

"I mean what I say, and say what I mean, but do you know what you say and what I mean?" she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"What I mean and what you say are two different things entirely. When you say alive you mean dead, when I say dead I mean alive. Therefore I'd be the living dead, wouldn't you agree?" he had almost forgotten about what led to this conversation in the first place, he should be injured more often if Ana would have such talks with him again. 

"So you agree then?" 

"What? No! Whatever gave you that idea." Bloody woman just wouldn't give up. 

"Well you were agreeing with me well enough." She retorted.

"Just like a woman to say something and make the man think it was his idea." He sighed. "No cave, you promise?"

"I don't see why…"

"Very well, you want to know the truth? What none of the cursed pirates ever spoke word of was that the gold didn't just make one immortal. I know you've heard of the 'we can't feel, taste, touch, live' part of the tale. What no one makes mention of is the fact that whenever moonlight turns us over, the screams of all the people before, the people whose blood has been shed by the ones under the curse, can be heard echoing in the mind." He took a deep breath remembering. "Mayhap Barbossa and his crew of miscreants liked that, knowing that their victims screams could be brought forth every rising of the moon, but I'd really like to avoid that."

"You didn't kill anyone when under the curse." Ana objected.

"Barbossa." Jack half-snarled the name hating to even think it. "And a few of the other cursed pirates." 

"So it's still only, what three voices?" she insisted, "It's going to keep you alive!" 

"Three voices." Jack repeated incredulous she was still pushing the matter, "I'm not talking about the 'you took me life' 'you must die' wailing ghost chant. I mean the last scream that the dead give out in the spirit land. The one that will echo in my head for as long as I'm in the light of the moon."

"Can we at least save it as a last resort?" 

"The very last." He warned, "If I'm on point of death, last. Not a second before, you understand Ana?" 

"Very well." She rolled her eyes, "This doctor in Port Royale had better be good."

"He will be, otherwise he'll have your wrath to face no doubt." 

"Well of course, we shouldn't have heard word of him otherwise." She winked an eye, "False advertising that is, and I'll see him hung from the gibbet if he's not." 

"Captain! Port's in sight!" Gibbs announced from the doorway. 

"Very good. Pull'er round to the reefs, hide'er well, mate. If the Navy gets my ship more'n just the doctor'll hang." 

"You heard t'Captain's orders! Make ready to reef, all on deck!" Gibbs called as he closed the door behind him. 

So far as the rest of the crew understood, Jack was recovering from a bullet wound and would be right as rain come docking time. He wouldn't allow Gibbs, Ana, or Marton to tell them otherwise. He was their Captain and as such he would hold their respect and unflagging loyalty he'd always gotten from them. He knew that they would worry if they found out and he didn't want that to happen. Pride, his sense of honor, whatever it was would have him walking, by himself, down the gangplank of 'the Pearl' and onto the awaiting boat that would take them to shore. 

Annamaria knew better than to say anything, only Marton had objected to the strain it would put upon Jack not to lay down or at least be assisted onto one of the boats. Try telling that to the Captain though, one look as Jack told him no one would be carrying him from 'the Pearl' when air stirred in his lungs was enough to silence Marton, at least for the time being. 

Jack shifted slightly on the bed and grit his teeth at the sharp burst of pain that came from his chest. The bullet was still there and a constant reminder to him of just how mortal he was. Every blasted time he tried to move the piece of lead would bring that to mind. The only time he had any peace was when he lay completely still and drew shallow breath. 

He could hardly lay still when he slept normally, to do so now was akin to torture. He ignored the pain as best he could, he'd much rather take that than be restrained to his bed in the middle of the day. The steering of _his _ship was left with Gibbs and Annamaria, as much as he trusted them, it wasn't him that was in control. 

To a man who had manned the rigging himself, rode out Caribbean storms, and battled ships that out gunned him by twenty, laying abed when there was work to done could hardly be tolerated. He heard the ocean calling him from the window, felt the current guiding them, and stayed laying down by sheer force of will. Pain be damned, come docking time nothing was going to keep him in this room.

Ana told him once, and only once, that he could die from this wound and he should stop being so fool-minded about it. Jack could tell how serious things were, he knew the consequences of blood-loss and also the fear of blood-poisoning. To his frame of mind, the bullet had missed his heart only slightly for a reason. 

True, he could still die but he hadn't yet and he would live however he could with the time he had left. Ana had looked as if she would smack him for that, but sufficed with just a shake of her head and a warning look. He knew her moods like he knew his ship and also could tell that it would blow over soon. 

The doctor would do what he could and until then he would continue to do what he'd always done. He'd command his ship, walk into Port Royal, and only then if absolutely necessary would he collapse onto the doctor's table. Not a moment before if he had to crawl his way there. William and Elizabeth were there at any rate, he'd be sure to check in with them before they left. 

He was Captain Jack Sparrow, never had he let anything take precedence over what he believed and a East India wouldn't win this round. Not by a long shot. 


	4. Hansom driver and rum

Chapter 4  
  
"And what are you going to do when blood turns your shirt red? What are you going to explain to them then?" Ana demanded as Jack stood braced against the wall.  
  
"That I have a feisty lass who's determined to take a strip out o'me 'fore t'day's through." He slurred mock-drunkenly.  
  
"Very funny.'' Ana crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Mm-hmmm." Jack took a deep breath and stood straight ignoring the fact that he could feel the outline of the bullet through his skin. Not a feeling he'd cherish.  
  
"I still think you're daft." Ana glared, but she opened the door for him anyway and her gaze didn't waver from him as he went out on deck.  
  
The crew all cheered as he made his way down to the waiting boats. Two days after being shot twice and he was good as ever. That's who he was, their Captain through good and bad.  
  
"Boats get t'the island, gents, you'll have nigh three days t'pilfer, plunder, and do what you do best till I see you all again." A louder roar went up at that, three whole days and all of them knew a place they could go despite the fact it was Port Royale.  
  
He was with Ana, Gibbs, and Marton in one of the boats and he closed his eyes to drown out the agony of actually having to move. None of the crew noticed it, he made sure of that.  
  
"Oh, and men? Don't let the Navy catch sight of ye, savvy?" he winked as they reached shore and gave them that final word of advice. "I'd hate for me last sight of ye t'be hangin from th'noose."  
  
Laughter and farewell shouts came in reply and the swarm of them headed off toward Madam Rina's, a place well known for the company and the rum. Ana would stay with Jack, but Gibbs would meet up with them again in the morning.  
  
Jack followed Ana's lead slowly but surely, one foot in front of the other he kept reminding himself. Where was the bloody doctor? Wasn't it their job to sniff out sickness and charge price of life for a cure?  
  
He refused to look down at his shirt, he could feel the hot, wet stickiness of blood staining the extra cloth bound to the wound. It wouldn't do any good to look and see what he knew was there.  
  
"Oy!" they located the source of the voice, a young lad of about ten and five regarded them seriously, "If you were t'be lookin' for t'doctor, he ain't 'ere."  
  
"Where would he be then?" Jack asked.  
  
"Island or two o'er. 'e'll be back 'fore long I'd 'spose."  
  
"Thanks very much." Just like them, when they were needed the doctors were never there, and when they got back they yelled about not having come sooner. Well pardon him for not knowing he was going to be shot at.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ana swore, "What are we going to do now? We can't very well wait for him to get back."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ana." Jack sighed, at least they'd have a chance to visit Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Not half so sorry as that doctor's going to be when he gets back." She snarled blindly following Jack's lead.  
  
"I hate to break into your revenge planning, but we're walking along the road'ere, we don't exactly look like gentry. I'd really not want to meet the Commodore right now, savvy?"  
  
"Er, right of course." Ana stepped out into the middle of the street and waited for the opportune moment. "Two shillings waitin'ere!" she called loudly as a source of transportation came rambling by.  
  
The horse drawn carriage stopped for them and the hansom driver looked down at her apprehensively. She didn't look like any woman from Port Royale, why she was dressed in black pants! Not at all suitable for a woman, especially not- he noticed the man standing against a wooden post behind her. Could it be? That man looked like-  
  
"Smith, at your service." Jack would have bowed, but he didn't think that was such a good idea considering. "We'd be most obliged if you'd take us to the Turner residence, we'll be expected there."  
  
"You can pay?" the cabbie looked at them suspiciously, the man he was sure was a pirate. Either that or some other worthless scum wanting to beg a ride and not pay. With coins in his long black hair and black outlining his eyes, he should be on his knees praying rather than walking the streets bold as brass.  
  
"Three shillings, mate." Jack grinned as if sensing his thoughts. That made the hansom driver all the more suspicious, but three shillings was a lot for the short ride it would take to get there. He nodded his agreement and tried not to stare as Jack opened the door for the woman and climbed inside. Where was the Commodore? If Norrington just caught one glimpse inside the carriage he'd have done his civic duty for the year.  
  
"He knows." Ana said safely inside the carriage.  
  
"Of course he does, but he won't say anything if he knows what's good for'i'm." Jack winked and watched the scenery change outside the window. It wasn't the most comfortable way of traveling, he could feel the blood tricking past the makeshift bandage. Every rock and stone in the road they seemed to roll over making Jack catch his breath and stars swim before his eyes.  
  
Ana pulled out a flask of rum and looked at him through concerned eyes. She knew this would happen, he was pale as a sheet again and his eyes were taking on the hue of a feverish man. Damn him and his stubborn pride.  
  
As the liquor burned it's way to his stomach he sighed in momentary relief, the pain ebbed dully away as the alcohol raged it's way through his system. He'd be sure not to drink too much, it wouldn't do to show up at the Turner's doorstep drunk, not to mention Elizabeth's intense hatred of the drink.  
  
"Better now?" Ana asked dryly.  
  
"Much." Jack took another long drink and saluted her with the flask. She rolled her eyes and was the first to climb down the stairs of the carriage. Jack was next and saved the slight stumbling by wavering along the path and singing the pirate song he'd learned, ironically, from the same woman who burned his rum.  
  
"Jack?" William threw open the ornate gold-trimmed door and looked at the pirate captain in horror. "What on earth happened to you?" 


	5. New threat

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Dawnie-7- thank you SO much! I'm glad that you liked their debate, luckily it wasn't too hard to write it, but keeping the words in order and all… eesh. Lol. Kungfuchick- Jack dying? I don't know yet, I'm not sure. I want to stay spontaneous and all so I don't know if I'm going to let him rest in peace… yet. Lol AhiFlame- oh wow, all those reviews, I can't thank you enough. I'm so glad that you liked the stories though! 

       "Will? Who's-" Elizabeth stared at the red that was growing on Jack's white shirt. She got control of herself and went to help them into the house, standing in the middle of the lane wasn't the best idea. God forbid Norrington to choose this day as the one he'd stop by on routine check. 

       "What happened to him!" Will asked as lowered Jack onto one of the couches in the sitting room.

       "Not the white one." Jack objected, things had changed from the last time they were here. The Turners had made quite a name for themselves, Jack grinned in irony, Will had been worried that he didn't have enough to offer Elizabeth. To the lace curtains on the windows and the carpeting on the floor they had made ends meet.

       Will gave him an exasperated look, Jack was profusely bleeding and he was worried about the furniture! The man would never cease to amaze him. Anamaria pulled out a small dagger and passed it to him. Will stared at it a moment before he realized what he was supposed to do with it.

       The blood-stained fabric shredded easily underneath the sharpened blade, Elizabeth refrained from watching not wanting to see the pain in Jack's eyes. At first Will wondered why the bullet hadn't just been removed, who knew how many times Captain Jack had been shot out. On further inspection he realized why, the bullet was lodged too close to the bone.

       To make things even more complicated, underneath the lead was bone so trying to pry it out would be nearly impossible. The doctor was on one of the neighboring islands helping to deliver a baby, he wouldn't be back for a few days. 

It would be too late for Jack by then, the wound was already swelling and if they waited any longer there would be no chance of retrieving it without infection. Being a blacksmith he didn't know too much about treating injuries aside from burns and sword-cuts, but he understood the severity of blood poisoning. 

"Terribly sorry to barge in on you like this, mate." Jack said despite his suddenly paling face and darkening eyes. When he spoke little spurts of blood trailed around the bullet and down his chest. 

"Don't talk, at least for now." Will cautioned, "Elizabeth? I need you to fetch the small knife and the toning blade." 

        Elizabeth nodded and ran to the smithy to get them. The toning blade was an extremely small scalpel that Will used to decorate the blades of his swords, and the small knife had a curved end, he was going to try and get the bullet out himself. 

       There was no need to boil water or sterilize the utensils, all of that was done already. Will took almost obsessive care over everything he used, only the best for his swords and daggers. At the rate people from Port Royale and other islands bought them they could tell too. 

       "You know what your doing?" Ana asked worriedly, she trusted Will sure, he had hands used to refining and shaping sword blades so he would be careful, but she still had concerns all the same.

       "We'll see, won't we." The words were said off-handedly, yet she saw the uncertainty in his eyes and was reassured by it. Fear gave man extra abilities he wouldn't ordinarily have, operating on a loved one was one of the worst fears he'd have to face. 

       Elizabeth returned with the two instruments he'd requested and a few others as well. It was well thought out planning on her part, in his haste he had nearly forgotten about them. They would most certainly come in handy eventually, anything he could get would be appreciated. 

       "Do you have any rum?" Ana requested, the small flask she'd brought with her had only contained maybe three long gulps. She wouldn't let Will start cu-, operating, on him without some kind of anesthesia. 

(A/N- I know that anesthesia wasn't available back then, but damn it can _you_ imagine someone cutting into your chest with a sword-forging tool? I'm not that cruel now, or at least not at the moment)

        "Rum?" Will repeated with a sideways glance at Elizabeth, "In the cabinet over there. Brand new bottle, never before been open."  Ana rummaged through the cabinet, among paperwork and folders there was a large bottle of rum hidden all the way in the back. Apparently something other than sailing had been passed down to Will. Sure it wasn't open, that didn't really mean anything though.

       "Drink, Jack. Drink until the world fades away." She uncorked the bottle and held it to his lips. Hopefully it would dull some of the pain, he would feel some of it though because he didn't have the sense to pass out quietly like most men. No, he had to hang on through it all to prove that he could. 

       He drank nearly a quarter of the bottle before refusing to drink anymore. He trusted Will with his life, if anyone else came at him with a sharpened blade in their hand… 

       "I can't promise you that this isn't going to hurt…" Will tried at humor before taking the toning knife and edging at the side of the bullet. He tried to ignore the way Jack drew in a ragged breath and took the rum bottle from Ana. If that small movement had hurt him he winced to think of what would happen next.

       After five minutes Will had closed his mind off to everything except the task at hand. He learned to ignore Jack's involuntary flinching away from the blade, he didn't dare look at Anamaria to see what she was thinking. Elizabeth handed him what he needed when he asked for it and he limited himself to that. 

       The damn piece of lead wasn't moving, just when he thought he might be able to get it turned the end would slide back into place and leave him back at the beginning. He wouldn't give up hope, he had never given up on anything in his life and he wasn't about to start now. Knowing that it would hurt him all the less later Will dug viciously into the area above the bullet, turned the curved blade and with both hands used all of his strength to pry it out. 

       Sweat rolled down his face from the exertion, he took in shallow breath afraid to look down. If it wasn't out after all that, there was only one more thing to do. He'd have to go around it carving a hole into Jack's chest, it was a risk knowing that if he went to far he could puncture the heart. Blood would fill the heart cavity and Jack would slowly strangle to death. Not a pleasing outlook.

       Tremendous relief, mind-numbing exultation filled the room, the bullet lay blankly over Jack's stomach. Will picked it up, it was longer than most especially if it had been fired from a pistol. The joy quickly outlasted itself when Will realized why. The end wasn't the same color instead of the dull gray almost black of the rest the tip was white. That only meant one thing. 

       "Those bloody bastards." Ana whispered, the East India Trading Company had found a new way to get rid of pirate threat in the Caribbean. Poison in their bullets, the end had had some kind of powder inside it and once removed the powder went into the victim's system. Traces of it were around the wound and the slight bit on Will's hand had blistered the skin a mottled red. 

       "I've heard of this powder." Will said quietly, "No one's survived from it."

Authors Note 2: The blacksmith tools in this chapter are completely made up. I tried to use logic and reasoning to think of what a blacksmith would have in his arson to help a wounded man. I hope you liked it so far! Out of the pan into the fire right? lol


	6. Bargains made, ties drawn

Chapter 6 Authors Note: Sorry to end the chapter so abruptly last time, I try not to do that... you know give them a nice graceful ending if it's cliffhanger, not just dialogue. I had to leave though, we were going shopping and it was really good. Got new clothes (yawn), From Hell (YAYAY!!!) and it has an alternate ending... books, on to my story now so you don't all fall asleep  
  
"No one's survived?" Ana repeated, "Well then this will be the first because Jack isn't going to die."  
  
"At least not yet." Jack replied, "Not by the bloody East India Trading Company."  
  
"Then what are we going to do? I've heard of this before, it might be a day or two before the effects start but what then? It causes fainting, nausea, chills, fever, any one of those I listed and some that haven't even been confirmed yet." Elizabeth stated, "I heard the Commodore and my father speak of such things before but I never questioned them."  
  
"How do you know all that, Elizabeth? I'm sure they wouldn't openly admit you to the room." Will asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How am I to blame if they spoke so closely to my room. That was before I married you, Will."  
  
"This is all heart-warming." Ana said drolly, "But the problem's still at hand and now every second counts."  
  
"She's right, I hate to break the little lovers' quarrel, but I'd rather not go mad from this powder anytime soon if it can be stopped." Jack said tiredly.  
  
"We have no leads! Nothing we know can do any good. I know what can happen, but not a cure. That'd take a miracle.'' Elizabeth threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
"When in doubt go to the source of the problem." Jack muttered.  
  
Ana asked, "The source of the problem? No, you're not serious." Her eyes widened as she realized the implication of what he meant.  
  
"What? What does he mean?" Will asked lost between the two pirates thinking.  
  
"He means to find the East India Trading Company's ship and look for a cure."  
  
"That's brilliant!" "Utter madness!" Will and Elizabeth said at the same time.  
  
"Amazing how those two traits so often coincide." Jack took the piece of cloth Ana offered and staunched the bleeding from the wound. They were running out of time and the crew would be back onboard within an hour. It was time to set sail again, this time with a clear purpose in mind.  
  
* * *  
  
"So this is the plan, savvy?" Jack looked at both Will and Elizabeth. "We find the East India Ship, 'the Pearl' fires a warning shot and we pull around to t'starboard side. The crew swings aboard, does what they do best, you two sneak below decks while we serve as a distraction."  
  
"They'll try to kill you again!" Ana exclaimed, "Your walking into a bloody ambush!"  
  
"O'course they'll try t'kill me, luv." Jack spread his arms in a placating gesture, "That's the distraction."  
  
"Assuming that we find the ship..." Elizabeth trailed off realizing where her thought led.  
  
"...in time." Ana finished not afraid to face the important topics. It was true that Jack could die, but not thinking about it wasn't doing any good. Not anymore.  
  
"We'll find'er." Jack replied confidently, "She has a route that'll be east t'follow through years of watching them chase us."  
  
"Yes I know, I've helped you, but this is one ship, not the whole league of'em."  
  
"One ship, one route its assigned to a particular place in the ocean and all we have to do is go back to where they shot at us-"  
  
"You," Anamaria interrupted, "Not us. You."  
  
"-and find'em again." Jack finished.  
  
"It's a good plan." Will said, "One question. How're we to disfigure which vial of theirs is the one we need?"  
  
"You don't have too." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Take'em all."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well." The Captain of 'India's Prize' laughed, "Back for more, eh?"  
  
"One shot." Jack instructed and the cannon ripped a non damaging hole through the hull of the ship.  
  
"Don't return fire!" the order was shouted, "I want that ship."  
  
"Over my dead body." Jack snarled.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for." Ana warned, "Don't tempt them."  
  
"Pull up! Bring'er round!" Gibbs called to the men.  
  
"Stand ready, they're boarding!" East India's command echoed across to 'the Pearl.' Jack grinned, a look Anamaria knew couldn't be good. He only smiled like that before a battle or right after getting away with something. That's how she could tell when he was up to something, the reckless glint in his eyes and the mischievous grin on his face betrayed him every time.  
  
The pirates let out a battle cry as 'the Black Pearl' swung in a wide arc to face India's ship. A loud roar resounded back, grappling hooks found their way into wood, swords raised and were swept down to contact with flesh.  
  
"Take all you can!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Give nothing back!" his crew answered, an old pirate saying usually said during a raid or while looting a town.  
  
"They're outnumbered, Greoff." Shouted the first mate scathingly. "They have no chance."  
  
"It's Sparrow's crew, take no unnecessary risks." Greoff replied looking for any weakness Jack might have. He knew about the wound, brilliant decision on his crews part, the effects obviously hadn't taken place yet, give it maybe three days and Jack would be too weak to do anything except blink his black-rimmed eyes.  
  
He shielded his sight against the blaring sun not sure of what he saw. There was a woman? Yes, Sparrow had a woman fighting for him. Judging by the way she looked to him every now and again. . . she was being paid all too well. She was his key for bringing Jack down.  
  
Greoff stepped into battle and unsheathed a dagger, fighting his way across the deck he finally got to her side nearly being beheaded for the effort. He ducked from a blow she directed at him and as she would have gotten a fatal cut in, he slipped an arm around her neck and put the dagger to her throat.  
  
"What will he do, hmmm...?" Greoff asked spitefully, "I wonder what his reaction will be when he sees I've gotten his whore."  
  
Ana couldn't move, but she spit in his face for the words. Greoff glared at her and caught the attention of the pirate captain. He noted how his knuckles whitened on the hilt of the sword and the anger mounting in his eyes.  
  
"Call off your men or she dies." Greoff ordered enjoying his position of power.  
  
"Stand down!" Jack yelled over the roar of the ocean and sound of the ship fight. Steel on steel stopped and all went still. A small circle surrounded Jack and Greoff with Ana in his grasp.  
  
A look in Ana's direction assured him that she hadn't suffered any injuries from Greoff's hand. She wasn't scared, just very, very furious.  
  
"Don't move, love." He took a step closer, but halted when the blade pressed closer to her pulse point. Ana's eyes burned rage, she hated having to back down from a fight and even more at being treated as harlot. There was nothing she could do, Greoff had her in such a hold that any attack she had tried was blocked. The blade was digging into her neck painfully and when he pulled it away there would be blood on it no doubt.  
  
"You come any closer and she dies." Greoff smirked, "The infamous Jack Sparrow with nothing left to bargain with."  
  
The tables were turned, Will and Elizabeth hadn't given the signal yet that they were safely back on 'the Black Pearl.' They had saved his life, he owed it to them to do the same. There was always something to bargain with, they weren't novice merchants however and a sword or chest of gold wouldn't be enough. It would have to be something they couldn't refuse.  
  
"If you let her go, you can have me instead."  
  
"How interesting." India's captain smiled cruelly. "You aren't as wise as I'd thought. You walked right into the trap."  
  
Jack knew it, he also knew that now Greoff extremely underestimated him and his plan. It would have been even better were there an actual plan being made. He couldn't leave the Turners, two men were manning his ship and he wouldn't raise the signal for them to come without the rest of his crew.  
  
"Let her go." Jack persevered stubbornly, this was what he had left and he'd exploit it for all it was worth. Greoff stared at him a moment before motioning for one of his crew to come over. The man's name was Rook and Jack watched as he led Ana back to where Gibbs was standing.  
  
Gibbs didn't know what to do, should he attempt to kill the man holding Jack's arms behind his back? He wanted too, how dare the son of a whore lay a hand on his captain! He met Ana's glance and saw the rage and helplessness in her eyes. They couldn't do anything to help him this time.  
  
This was the day Captain Jack Sparrow willingly ignored a chance of escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Will and Elizabeth stood back to back wiping blood off the blades of their swords. Apparently not all of the crew had gone up on deck and the piles of bodies scattered throughout the room assured they never would again.  
  
Now that their fight was over the married couple realized their problem. There were no bottles, vials, pots, or glasses in the hold. It was completely empty. They hadn't noticed before from the twelve men that attacked them.  
  
From what they could see, the East India Trading Company didn't want to heal any they shot at. They were called the pirate scourge for a reason. The pirates they meant to kill died.  
  
There was no cure. 


	7. Sacrifice

Chapter 7  
  
Jack's eyes blazed a shadowed golden fire, defiance and rage swirling deep inside. He was tied and only when he stood facing Greoff squarely like a prisoner on display did they untie his arms from behind his back.  
  
"Kneel, Jack Sparrow, and face the punishment for your crime."  
  
"I did not commit any crimes." Jack emphasized, struggling against his mind-numbing anger.  
  
"There is every bit of proof against you, and none in your favor." He smirked, "Come now, face it like a man."  
  
Anamaria barely contained the urge to unsheathe her sword and run the bastard through. She could sense the contradiction running through Jack's mind. Would he do it? Could he force himself too? To kneel in front of these men must lodge something akin to pain within him.  
  
Where in the bloody hell were Will and Elizabeth! They should have gotten back here by now and every minute they were gone was another Jack would be hurt.  
  
"'s a total of thirty lashes." One man remarked, "no' used to pain are ye?" that made some of the other crew laugh. Jack noticed with peace of mind none of his own did.  
  
"Sparrow. . ." any moment they would try to tear his shirt from his back, but he'd be damned before being manhandled like an animal.  
  
Jack tore his shirt off and threw it down on deck. Anamaria was prepared for it and so was most of the Pearl's crew. When the day was hot and there was work to be done, most of the crew bared to the waist and Jack was no exception. There was always a few who gave him a few questioning side-glances, now these men looked at the scars with wide eyes.  
  
He had waited for the most opportune moment and this one was it. The broad display of his back would no doubt surprise them and just as he had thought, it did. It was something he had spoken of only once and then only to Anamaria. She knew about his past, father and sister, but she had taken a vow and wouldn't break it on pain of death.  
  
Lines criss-crossed one another around and along his back. All of them were old, if she had ran her hand over then they would be smooth. She could also see the fresh just scarring wound below his heart, there was no blood from it but it looked puffy and awfully painful.  
  
"Kneel!" the captain commanded again.  
  
"No." Jack replied.  
  
"No? Forty then and you've already bared your back."  
  
"I invoke the right of substitution." Annamaria spoke up knowing that even though he had done this for her there was no way she would stand by and watch when he was so injured already. The loss of blood from the pistol bullet had been tremendous, anymore and he might not be able to fight off the poison any longer.  
  
"What? Beg pardon?" Jack and Greoff asked at the same time.  
  
"Substitution. I take his place, he takes mine. All's equal."  
  
Jack's shoulder twitched and his jaw clenched. He then fell heavily to the deck on his knees. He dropped so straightly that it seemed he would jump up again at any moment. He could not allow Annamaria to take his place, Captain he was and unfortunately no escape would be enacted this time.  
  
"Forty lashes delivered to the back for the act of piracy and murder."  
  
How dare these cursed bastards tale over! What gave them the right! Privateers, Gibbs had always hated them, legalized pirates were all they were. What made them any better than the real pirates? At least Jack's crew were honest, or as honestly dishonest as they could be. Jack never killed unnecessarily either.  
  
The whip unfurled and Jack fixed his gaze clearly in front of him. Any moment now he would feel the brutal slashing to his back, he only hoped they wouldn't salt the wound after.  
  
Annamaria's skin crawled, she needed to be anywhere but here. It would be so much easier were she the one kneeling rather than having to watch this barbaric event. She was thankful now that Jack outlawed it on the Pearl.  
  
All of the crew fought and served proudly, they knew it was one of the best positions offered. Free rein, normally good food, and best of all. . . the Caribbean's finest rum.  
  
She desperately tried to think of something, anything, to take her mind away from the present scene. The whip cracked in the air, the tall heavy-set man grinned as he accustomed himself to the feel.  
  
Annamaria jumped at the sound, she had to steady her nerves or there would be no way to get through the rest without breaking down. A woman pirate she might be, she could fight, drink, and swear to top any of them, but watching a man be punished for something he'd not done. . . she wanted to close her eyes against it, but would take the cowards way out and forsake Jack.  
  
"Ready?" the Captain called. Then the first-mate darted in, and before Jack could do anything, tied a length of rope around his wrists.  
  
"'s in case ye keel o'er." The rope was tied so Jack couldn't move away and then also so they could pull him wherever they wanted.  
  
"Bloody cowards!" Annamaria couldn't stop the words from escaping. Twas so unfair!  
  
"Forty-five now, and more added if there be another word from you, wench."  
  
Her jaw nearly dropped to the deck, forty-five! "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry." She whispered. His eyes met hers and he tipped his head a little. She understood, he didn't blame her and held no grudge. He was Jack Sparrow and they wouldn't break him so easily.  
  
They drew the moment out longer and longer no doubt wanting him to bolt when they finally cracked the whip again, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.  
  
The first lash brought a rush of air from his lungs.  
  
There was no pain but as the fog cleared from his mind a tide of it coursed through him. Jack bit his tongue and saw white lights flash again as the second and third was delivered.  
  
The rope jerked and he was forced backwards into the blow. Why those low, vile, yellow, scurvy, son of a dogs! There were still thirty to be administered and Annamaria couldn't possibly see how Jack could take anymore.  
  
Blood dripped slowly down his back, some of the drops had hit where his shirt was laid. Gibbs winced as one of the previous lashes was flayed even deeper. Not a sound from Jack yet. He stayed on his knees and only slight shivers wracked his body from time to time. Twenty more and it would be all over. What they planned to do from there, it wasn't clear yet.  
  
Jack's head swam as the sun blurred in front of him. Strange how everything was spinning and twirling wildly. Twas almost as if he were drunk, too bad he wasn't. How he would love to wake to just a headache and all of this be a dream.  
  
He should have fallen to the deck long ago, only the fact that they'd dare tie him kept him upright. He could barely breathe as it was. Every time he had sufficient enough breath, that would escape in a fresh wave of fire.  
  
His entire back felt burning, scorching hot. He could feel the warm blood mix with his perspiration and sting the other gashes. As the rope jerked back again he barely contained the scream that threatened to escape.  
  
How many had it been so far? Ye gods, he couldn't take much more of this. The whip was wet with blood, he saw it every now and again from the corner of his. Only the chasm of his mind helped hold some of the pain back. If he hadn't formed a barrier, they would have driven him mad long ago.  
  
It stopped, could it be over? One final lash caused his teeth to rattle in his head, then the rope was pulled tight as a bucket of salt-water was thrown over his torn back.  
  
Every muscle in Jack's body tensed and he rose to one knee no matter that they had him down. His eyes met those of the Captain. In the black depths rage so tangent it was felt could be seen. Greoffs death was already sealed.  
  
Annamaria caught the hatred, pain, and utter need for revenge because she felt the same. The water cleaned the blood away and disinfected the wounds, but that made no matter as salt seeped through the open cuts.  
  
"Up, Sparrow." Greoff commanded. The rope tugged viciously into his wrists and Jack surged to his feet in one fluid motion that betrayed his inner havoc.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore, but then being upright again wasn't good either. The pulsing in his head tripled that which ran along his shoulders and down his spine. His knees were numb and it took all he had to just stay standing.  
  
His breath came in harsh gasps, but he still maintained eye contact. It kept him rooted to the deck and gave him the strength he needed. What was he to do now? They had to escape, to watch them all hang. . . he was their Captain and he needed a plan.  
  
Annamaria crossed over to Jack's side daring anyone to stop him. It wasn't the wisest thing she could have done, but under the circumstances there was nothing else she could do.  
  
Jack was shivering and shaking slightly and the look in his eyes tore at her heart. She took his arm, mindful of the few scratches from the wayward whip and slung it over her hip as he had always used to. She gave him stability and someone to lean on. The loss of blood was staggering and her mind flinched when she saw the droplets of crimson on the whip still in the man's hand.  
  
William and Elizabeth had better get here soon or she would kill them herself. Aside from being attacked by the privateers, held captive, or near death nothing would be a good enough excuse for what Jack had gone through on both hers and their account. 


	8. Jack Sparrow's legacy

Chapter 8 Authors Note: Sorry for the prolonged torture thing in the last chapter, but you have to admit that my fics lack that when compared to some of the other writers out there. Right?  
  
Authors Note 2: Thank you to Sammie C. for helping me find a name for the allies ship. ( Yes see, if any has objections to the ships name. SHHH! Its really good and I like it so... just.... SHHH. It was originally suggested that I call it 'the Shiny Clam' so if anyone wants that one instead... *eyes narrow*  
  
"Bailing you out again, Sparrow?" there was another ship now in black stylized letters, 'the Taurus.' (A/N: SHHH!!! AND 'the Salty Spittoon' so which do YOU prefer. *eyebrow raises*)  
  
Jack raised his head and focused his eyes as best he could at the oncoming ship. The sails were a mix of red and black, the Captain stood at the helm looking mock exasperated.  
  
"What is this, the second time now, Captain Jack?" he asked, "Your luck never runs out does it."  
  
"Steven," Jack said hoarsely, "Steven Galahri." He was a privateer, or at least pretended to be one. They had the letter of marque only because one of the ships they raided had the document safely onboard.  
  
"Jack!" Will called from the ship, "He said he was a friend of yours."  
  
"How the bloody hell-!" Ana exclaimed, she tried not to show it but anger bubbled under the surface. Jack suffered and Will and Elizabeth had scampered over to the other ship!  
  
"Friend?" Jack echoed with a wry look toward Steven. It was at times like these Ana was incredibly proud of her Captain, in the midst of a battle, beaten, near exhaustion and he still kept his sense of humor.  
  
"We give you fair warning, India." Steven yelled from the helm, "Fight us and I guarantee that you'll not survive the battle."  
  
"You arrogant bastard!" Greoff snarled, "He's prisoner on this ship-"  
  
"Thought it was funny didn't you." Ana's eyes burned with everything she had suppressed during the past few days. She held the sword directly level with his heart, while he had been busy watching their escape unfold she had taken the initiative and wouldn't back down for anything.  
  
"You'll die." Greoff warned.  
  
"If any of you so much as move to your weapons, your Captain hits the deck." Ana said never taking her eyes off Greoff. "You beat an already injured man, and took the coward's way out and shot him when his back was turned."  
  
"We didn't miss either." Greoff replied scathingly, he stopped when the swords' tip drew a line of blood across his shirt.  
  
"This is a day you will always remember." Ana hissed eyes narrowed ferally, "You will remember it because this is the last time you will ever have contact with Jack Sparrow and his crew."  
  
Another line criss-crossed the other one forming an X across his chest. Greoff had lost the cocky attitude of before, now he looked afraid of the woman he had called a whore.  
  
"Because if you do, I will kill you myself. The only reason I haven't is out of honor for my Captain." Ana said quietly, "He doesn't kill without reason and I won't break that oath. Come find us again and not even the Morrigan will save you."  
  
(A/N: The Morrigan was the Raven goddess for the Celts. I've always wanted to use her in a fic so I figured why not, right?)  
  
'The Taurus' pulled up to 'India's Prize' and the crew swung back across. Steven would keep lookout while 'The Pearl' made ready to set sail.  
  
Anamaria wasn't sure whether or not Jack was even aware of what was going on anymore. His eyes had a glassy look to them and he was only walking because two men were on either side of him. His face was concealed by his black hair and his back dripped blood on the planks of wood underneath them.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" one of the crew exclaimed, "I wouldn't put much faith in them just yet."  
  
He had been right, in hardly time enough to draw breath, cannon fire filled the air. 'India's Prize' was shooting at 'The Taurus,' in her haste to help Jack she had forgotten to warn Greoff not to attack them. Judging by the look on Steven's face he didn't mind one bit, he shouted orders to his crew gleefully glad to be in battle once again.  
  
"I know that!" Anamaria snapped thinking fast, what would Jack have done?  
  
It was twenty guns to twenty guns and their last hope lie in The Taurus's smaller size and better agility.  
  
"Take'em out!" Steven yelled loading the four cannons that he would be taking care of.  
  
"Man the wheel!" Ana ordered while taking control of the main sails. Most of the crew had gone to work, they had to take advantage of Steven's hospitality while they could, ship fights didn't normally last long and she wanted 'the Pearl' to be gone way before that happened.  
  
"Have a care, Ryan." The tallest man to the left of Jack said. Letting go of Jack's arm, Ryan was ready and bore most of the weight of his Captain. Ryan grinned half-heartedly as he realized what Cary meant.  
  
Ryan was look-out and he stayed up in the Crow's Nest for most of the day. He seemed immune to bad weather and wasn't known to be one of the most cautious men aboard. He wouldn't have let anything happen to Jack however, reckless as he might be, while his Captain still drew breath Ryan would fight to the death for him.  
  
"I'll man the wheel this time. . ." Cary went up the stairs almost dreading to touch that particular part of the ship.  
  
"Lad?" Jack looked up and his eyes wearily glinted with some of his old mischief, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he straightened with some difficulty but managed to take the few steps needed to get to the wheel.  
  
"Jack, what in hell-fire are you doing! We don't have the time! Go below-decks before 's the death of you!" Anamaria raged, pride for whom he was raged in her heart but now was not the time to be led around by emotion. Her first priority was to make sure that he didn't die and he wasn't making her task any easier.  
  
"I thank you for the concern, love." Jack rasped huskily, "But I won't stay below when there's a fight to be had. Not on my ship."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain." Cary moved away from the wheel and didn't look back. Jack took a deep breath and climbed the stairs unsteadily, once at the wheel though he pushed the exhaustion and pain away.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Get to work you scabrous dogs!" renewed in spirit the crew hastened to their positions. Jack Sparrow was back, at least for the time being, and as long as that lasted they would have sailed off the end of the horizon for him.  
  
Sheer determination, willpower, and the knowledge that he couldn't fail his crew now gave him strength enough to maneuver 'The Pearl' in a wide arc and then off towards safety.  
  
Cannons fired one after the other before the mast and underbelly 'India's Prize' was destroyed. If the ship didn't sink, the men were stuck out in the middle of the ocean until either another pirate ship came and looted them or the Navy came out to hang them.  
  
"Meet you at 'the Four Winds'! Steven hollered over the shouting of his crew.  
  
A pistol shot exploded but no one fell, Greoff looked down at the weapon hastily loading another bullet.  
  
"Always be prepared, mate." Steven said, his pistol went off and Greoff fell dead to the deck.  
  
Jack knew enough to guess what had happened, he could no longer see straight and only by leaning his weight on the wheel did he stay standing, Anamaria was safe, Greoff was dead, 'the Pearl' would be in good hands. He let the darkness take him assured that his job was finally done. He could rest now, blessed peace. . . he collapsed to the deck dead to the world. 


	9. Between Life and Death

Chapter 9  
"Jack!" Anamaria screamed as she saw him keel forward and land on deck in quite the same way as Greoff had. She barely noticed as the crew parted for her as she ran to the wheel and knelt by his side.  
  
"He's still breathing, Ana." Ryan offered shocked to see the mix of rage and pain so deep in her eyes. "Gibbs!"  
  
"Let's get him below." Gibbs took hold of the pirate's shoulders and both he and Ryan carried him down to the cool chamber located under the ship's deck.  
  
"We'll leave him with you?" he asked, he understood that Jack was on the brink of death but Anamaria needed time alone with Jack, she had after all known him the longest.  
  
Anamaria nodded mutely and Ryan helped to lay Jack across the bed and propped up in her embrace to save him further pain to his back. It was not an uncomfortable position for either of them and the two men left before they could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Jack lay so still it looked as if he was just sleeping. How she wished it were that simple, she could just playfully smack him on the cheek and he'd wake with his familiar grin and taunting look in his eyes. After a brief round of name-calling he'd get her to join him on his bed or hammock and she'd stay with him until he woke up completely.  
  
Taking a soft piece of cloth from the small table along side the bed she wiped off his smudged eye-liner. He re-did it every morning but at night she would insist on removing it before he got some in his eyes. Now it was all but faded and streaked from where perspiration had streaked down his forehead.  
  
She marveled at how much different he appeared, mustache and all he looked about five years younger when he didn't have his eyes outlined so dark and the soot dotted on his face.  
  
~ "It is your time, Jack Sparrow. Let go and we'll bring you to where you need to be."~  
  
"I need to be here." Jack fought against the current that was drawing him away from Anamaria's grasp. He forced himself to concentrate in order to respond to the voice.  
  
~"It is not your decision to make." The darkness became even darker and it sent grey waves of dizziness rushing through him.~  
  
"I can't die yet, I'm not going to leave her!" Jack bellowed and wrenched free of the grey mist. He needed to hold on, he wouldn't just give in and allow them to take over.  
  
~"You will, else you wouldn't be dead." The voice mocked in a taunting whisper.~  
  
"No! I'll not go!" Jack kept fighting with his last strength reserve he struggled against the laughter and dark nothing that slowly closed in on him.  
  
~ "It's not a choice." He felt the air ripple around him as shapes from his past rose up faster and faster they spun. "We have you now, little Sparrow, and we'll not be letting you go."~  
  
"There's always a bloody choice! Right from wrong, black compared to white, pleasure and pain, love and hate. . . it's the way the blasted world works!" he yelled trying to get through to whatever was taking him further away from everything and everyone he cared about.  
  
~"Black and white?" both colors mixed and went around his head so fast it made his stomach turn, "Pleasure from pain?" it felt as though a feather was being drawn down his back and a shiver went through him at the sensation. Quickly as it came pain bombarded him as he felt the whip-lash at the hand of Greoff. "You don't know right from wrong, there's no use explaining." ~  
  
"You seemed to have missed one." Jack panted, it was all he could do to just keep up with what was going on.  
  
The entire time a smaller voice in the back of his mind murmured for him to let the blackness consume him until all the pain was gone. How he so wanted to just give up, to stop struggling against what seemed hopeless. It would be so much easier just to let everything go and give in to weakness for once in his life. The voice taunted him with promises of peace and comfort, both of which he desperately needed.  
  
~"You chose wrong over right. Bad over good, evil over righteous. . . " The voice hissed, Jack flinched in Anamaria's arms and she held him closer and closed her eyes not able to bear the pain in her heart. Just the thought of losing him made her hands clench in his shirt and her soul tear a little deeper.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, I won't let you give up!" she shook him by the shoulders, "I'll not give up. I'll follow you to the gateway of hell, you understand? You bloody, infernal man!" a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I didn't choose at all." Jack latched on to her voice, the sadness and helplessness he felt in her. If only she would keep talking it would all be okay.  
  
~"Oh, but you did. Your soul was forfeit the moment you crossed over. You're mine!" the voice cackled furiously, "You're mine for the taking." ~  
  
Anamaria felt the gasp escape his lungs and the paling of his skin. Without thinking she propped him up higher and put breath from her body into his. If he didn't stop breathing he wouldn't be gone, she forced the air into him and made his heart keep beating. One breath, another. . .  
  
"Nooo!!!" Jack screamed as the nothingness finally finished closing in. He felt all the pain from as if far away, he couldn't keep up anymore, it was too much. With that last scream of denial he fell. . .  
  
He landed softly in an all white room that released gentle light that soothed rather than irritated his already sensitive eyes.  
  
"Where. . .?"  
  
"You made your choice." A voice echoed in the room, Jack looked around warily. He saw the figure appear before he made the connection. "William?"  
  
"Who else, mate?" Jack saw the similarities between father and son so clearly he wondered if this was just another ruse to get him to give up.  
  
"Why are you- what are you-"  
  
"They decided it would be better if'n you knew someone." He grinned roguishly, "Wouldn't want you fighting one of them o'er this."  
  
""Will, you have to believe that I would have done anything to prevent-"  
  
"No apologies, Captain." Will smiled, "It's much better here. Now the important issue, you have one very determined woman looking out for you."  
  
"Ana." Jack stated knowing already, she was the one who had kept him from giving in too the darkness.  
  
"Yes, Anamaria. I would ne'er have believed it." Will laughed, "You and her always goin' at it like you did. She's gone and saved you, you know. I don't have to be telling you that, and it seems like you have more than just luck on your side."  
  
"I'll be..."  
  
"Might not want to finish that. Wouldn't go over to well considering." Will raised an eyebrow, "Now comes the hard part. You need to want to live, your soul's still intact but it'll want to escape when I send you back. You have to keep hold of it because if you don't there's nothing I can do for you anymore. You'll end up either here or where you were before, the land of shadows."  
  
"I much prefer here if anywhere." Jack remarked dryly.  
  
"Like the white, do you? Remember, Jack, if your soul gets free..."  
  
"I'll remember." He vowed. "Your boy still thinks of you, he's a smart kid. Does some stupid things sometimes, but like father like son, eh?"  
  
"Married the Elizabeth girl." Bootstrap smiled softly, "Yeah, I saw. Who do you think taught him to sail?" At Jack's questioning look he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, so maybe you had more to do with that, but I've always been lookin' our for him."  
  
"I know. Just like you looked after the crew and your Captain." Jack met his eyes squarely as he gave the highest compliment he could, "Never had a crewman 's good as you were, missed you after all that."  
  
"No wonder, kept that ship floating I did." He laughed lightly, "We all sacrificed what we thought was needed, no regrets on my part. It was my decision, Jack, none other."  
  
"Aye, no regrets here either."  
  
"Keep close the words I told you. This is it, Captain. Keep an eye on Will for me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
* * *  
  
Ana never stopped talking to Jack in her mind convinced that she could somehow keep him tied to the world by sheer will. She felt his breathing turn shallow and put her hand over his heart in desperation.  
  
Every breath he took might be his last, just knowing this made her swear to get back at whatever gods dared to try and take him from her. She knew that everyone had to die eventually, but he was barely even forty, it was an age seldom reached by pirates but she had seen older. Why, Barbossa must have reached his sixtieth year and he was as ruthless as ever.  
  
"Please, Jack." She whispered, "You can't leave me. Not yet." It seemed as though his heart would grow stronger again, but then it felt like it had stopped. She stared at him in horror as comprehension dawned through the fog of determination.  
  
Her mind went blank with shock, she shook with violent shivers that wracked her body despite the warm climate. She looked at his chest, there was no movement at all, he was completely still.  
  
"No." she whispered, "He can't be! He's Captain Jack Sparrow, fright of the Spanish Main, the best pirate to sail a ship in the Caribbean." She said these things even though a little voice told her that none of it mattered anymore. "He's- he can't be dead!"  
  
She rose from the bed and stood in the middle of the room, her hands were clenched at her sides and her eyes burned inhumanly. The pain that raced through her nearly brought her to her knees.  
  
"How could you." She hissed, "You had no right, he did naught to you. Damn you all to hell, if this is how you repay good men I want nothing of it. Damn you!." She spoke to the gods, a god, whatever spirits happened to be listening in.  
  
"No!" she panted trying to keep the excruciating grief at bay, "No. You can't go, Jack. I've never asked you for anything, come back to me. Oh please come back." She wrapped her arms around her stomach to try and ease the pain.  
  
Hearing nothing in return she screamed in blind headlong rage and grabbed whatever was the closest to her. It happened to be a wash basin and ceramic pitcher. Both hit the floor with a resounding crash, it wasn't enough. Cups, an empty rum bottle, and numerous other things were thrown, shredded, and tossed onto the floor.  
  
Her black hair flew about her head like a dark shadow, her eyes were dry and blazing without seeing. She had to escape the grief, she wouldn't let it take her. "No, no, no, no!!" she screamed raking a wall with her shortened nails.  
  
"Curse you all!" she stomped her foot and threw herself down to where Jack lay, "I love you, Jack. I love you so much."  
  
It was then she let the tears fall, she knelt next to him and buried her head onto the soft sheets near his shoulder. The sobs racked her body and she cried with all of the heartbreak, sorrow, and helplessness she felt. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her it would all be alright, she wanted to see him grin lazily as he got closer to the bottom of a bottle of rum, she just needed to see him open his eyes again.  
  
Knowing that would never happen again she held the bandanna in her fist and let out everything she felt.  
  
Gibbs heard the commotion from inside the room, the rest of the crew did too. None of them dared to go inside however, deciding instead to keep the ship sailing. It didn't matter to where anymore, they would wait and pay homage to their Captain.  
  
Authors Note: Is he really dead? You'll have to find out, he can't be dead, you say. I don't know yet, Jack had a promise made to Bootstrap, but Ana also had a promise to him. Which will happen? I'll keep writing and find out for myself too. Lol. 


	10. Forever

Chapter 10 Authors Note: I was watching Sinbad the other night, the Brad Pitt and Catherine Zeta-Jones voiced one, and I had the idea that you'll be reading shortly. It's not an outright copy, hey it could have happened, right?  
  
"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" very loud and irate screaming had Anamaria stumbling up the stairs that would take her top deck. The crew did their best not to stare, they had all taken a vote just in case of unfavorable outcome and Ana was their new Captain. She gave them all a look as if she knew what they were thinking and shook her head. There was no way that she would accept the new position they wanted her to take.  
  
"Who calls?" she yelled enraged as she looked to the horizon. Dread and fear pooled in her stomach, they were in no shape for a ship battle right now. It was the Royal Navy, or at least she had to assume so by the flag colors.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, I hereby arrest you for-"  
  
"Sparrow's not here." Ana interrupted hating to hear his name again and having to say the words, "Come aboard, I swear no harm will befall you if you do."  
  
The crew looked at one another in askance, they never had reason to lose their trust in her before. They had to believe that she knew what she was doing by inviting Navy men onto their ship without making them lay down their weapons first.  
  
Planks were set and to her surprise only the Commodore and Elizabeth's father boarded. Granted, the ship was a lot smaller, well- gunned, but not the huge warships she'd seen before.  
  
"Where is he?" Norrington asked stepping aboard fearlessly. He had studied pirates and could tell between ambush and true intent easily enough. This was Jack's ship and whatever the pirate captain might be, he was honest enough when he wasn't being dishonest.  
  
"Elizabeth isn't here." Ana said changing the subject.  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?" the Governor asked, "She's not-" the color faded from his face.  
  
"She's safe, with William, away from all harm." Ana reassured him, "No worries, savvy."  
  
Norrington glanced at her sharply, she looked utterly exhausted. He remembered Jack having used that phrase before. Could he really have- was this the time he hadn't been able to escape?  
  
There was nothing to be read from her face, but then she was Anamaria. First mate and love of Jack Sparrow she faced them resignedly, her eyes were red and puffy as if she had just been crying. If it weren't Anamaria he might have actually considered that.  
  
It brought back memories, when he was too young to care about the ever-growing pirate threat, when someone else was Commodore...  
  
"Unhand me you scalawag!" muffled sword fighting resounded across the beach. Footprints weaved back and forth disappearing under the waves that washed them away.  
  
"Never, the day I'm beaten by the Navy..." two boys jumped over a sand dune and faced one another. They were out of breath, but both pairs of blue and golden brown eyes were lit with delight.  
  
"Sparrow."  
  
"Norrington." They both acknowledged one another mimicking the way they heard adults speak at the end of a duel.  
  
"Unhand me?" Jack laughed, "Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"The Commodore." James skipped a rock across the water the sword resting against a rock. "Would you ever leave and become a pirate?"  
  
"Pirate captain, mate, and yes. Tomorrow at dawn if the right ship comes to port."  
  
"But a pirate?" Norrington searched his friends eyes to know if he was telling the truth.  
  
"Better a pirate than a privateer." Jack said in all seriousness, "See, what being a pirate is... its more than raiding and looting and all of that. What it is, is being in control of a ship with only your name on it, no one to prove you wrong, and the entire ocean before you. There's no worrying about what the bloody king wants."  
  
"Treason." James remarked quietly.  
  
"That's why they're outlaws." Jack concluded.  
  
"Swear me something?"  
  
"Depends. What would you have me swear?" Jack regarded him warily.  
  
James had befriended him out of rebellion against the father that wanted to mold him into something he wasn't. It hadn't worked out like that though, he grew to respect and even admire Jack's recklessness and rash behavior. One moment he would be standing on the top of a cliff looking down into the ocean, the next he would be jumping.  
  
While the two of them were friends; Jack had an innate sense of instinct and an aversion to speaking anything about himself. He only had let James in on a few things when he thought it was absolutely necessary. Life was too good to be wasting it on living in the past. He fully embraced the future and took each day as it came.  
  
James often wondered why every now and then he saw an almost predatory look come into Jack's golden brown eyes. It was the look of borderline savagery, he saw it right before Jack jumped off the cliff and once when he had fought a duel. He grinned the whole time, even when he had been cut he had tipped his head in mockery of the other man and proceeded to win the fight.  
  
"That when I join the Navy we won't end up battling one another." James said looking down to the ground.  
  
"Join the Navy?" Jack asked incredulously, "Why would you do that?"  
  
"My father enlisted me." James sighed and looked out towards the horizon, "I start in a fortnight."  
  
"Without letting you know first?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"That's how things are run according to him. He thinks it's the perfect occupation for me, he has high hopes of me becoming the next Commodore."  
  
"Rules, morals, society." Jack threw a rock as far as he could into the waves, "It's maddening! Hang them all! Come on, come drinking with me tonight and let all of them rot."  
  
James set out under the watch of the Commodore only later realizing Jack had never really given his promise. He knew why now, Jack would become a pirate and their paths would inevitably cross. Jack never kept a promise he couldn't keep. ~  
  
Norrington knew enough of human nature not to challenge or attempt arrest this day, he wasn't even entirely sure he wanted too. He had gone with the Governor only because Elizabeth was missing, and although Will was her husband he felt the obligation of at least protecting her father.  
  
The crew was still too quotes and they wouldn't hesitate to kill them should they feel threatened. Grief was a dangerous thing, some men drank it away, others fought at it until they were destroyed in the process. Sparrow's crew was utterly loyal and would do anything for him, he would hate to see how they would react to a Navy Commodore trying to take over their ship.  
  
"Commodore?" Ana asked seeing the vacant look on his face. Why wouldn't they just go away? She didn't want to face anyone, she acknowledged that it was weak of her, but nothing made sense anymore. When would they leave?  
  
"Yes? My apologies." Norrington cleared his throat, "We heard word of the East India Company taking down a pirate ship. Was that-"  
  
"Partly." Ana interrupted, "'Tis too late on any account, 'The Black Pearl's' fine as you can see."  
  
"You have my condolences then on the loss of the Captain." The governor said surprising them all.  
  
"For future reference then." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial large enough to hold a pint of rum.  
  
Onboard the ship the Governor had questioned him on what the vial's purpose was. They were the cure for the new threat East India had come up with. He didn't know why he had given pirates, of all men, a cure for it.  
  
There was just the reminder of how truly unbelievable Jack Sparrow had been. He always had a plan, there was an escape for any situation. It was as Jack always said, "they were the last real threat in the Caribbean."  
  
Now that the age of piracy was at an end it seemed fitting that his crew be able to survive for as long as possible.  
  
"Would there ever be a chance you'd file for the Letter of Marque?"  
  
"No." Ana said resolutely with a look at the men around her, "I'd not defile Jack's ship that way, nor would I fly any colors other than these. I'll live and die a pirate, the men can do as they please from here on out."  
  
"Then I suppose this is goodbye." James tipped his head and he and the Governor made their way back to the ship. Jack Sparrow was dead and he would let them go and not look back for as long as he was Commodore at Port Royale. He owed it to Jack.  
  
"Norrington?" Ana smiled sadly, "we'll try to keep things interesting for you."  
  
"I imagine you will." He made the ship ready to sail and left without a backwards glance.  
  
Ana returned to Jack's cabin not needing to say anything more to the crew, she didn't need too. He was in a different position than he was in before, she could swear that his eye-lids flickered. She knelt down next to him and held her breath not daring to hope that he might still be alive for she knew it would kill her if he weren't.  
  
"Jack?" she whispered taking hold of his arm gently willing his eyes to open.  
  
"Ana." He sighed on a whisper. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too. Stay with me, Jack, don't leave me again." Tears ran unchecked down her face in happiness and fear that he would drift off again, "Please, please stay."  
  
"Forever, love." He opened his eyes with difficulty, it took a lot of his strength to perform that one small action.  
  
"Forever." She repeated kissing his cheek.  
  
A/N: No that's not the end yet, lol. It would be but Elizabeth and Will are still out there somewhere! We don't know what happened to them, what the poison's doing and what the crew's reaction will be. Maybe two more chapter? R&R thanks to all of you who've stuck with me so far!! 


	11. Wings of destiny, tankards of rum

Chapter 11

Authors Note: See I'm not very good at this writing of death fanfics. Jack was supposed to have died, but then he made a miraculous recovery and… well, there's still the poison that's moving through his system. Muhaha. Jackfan2 has been trying to convince me not to kill him, its working too, but how long the guilt of him dying being my fault will last I don't know.

"Ana?" Gibbs knocked hesitantly at the door. She had been holed up in there for the better part of the day, she would need to eat something lest she waste away. It was bad luck to ignore good food when they had in it stock. Jack always made sure they had enough to eat. Theirs wasn't like other pirate ships who existed on moldy bread and bilge water. They had the best rum, food from any port they stopped at, and no mold in sight.

"Shh…" she hastened to stop him before he woke Jack up again. His breathing was regulated at last and he fever no longer brightened his golden amber eyes.

"Mother's love." Gibbs said reverently, "Jack!"

"Aye." Jack turned his head to the doorway with the mischievous smile of always on his face.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not, mate?" he winked not wanting to test the fates any further.

"No, Captain." Gibbs replied brimming over with the news, "Should I let the crew know?"

"By all means." Ana said knowing that she should have done that sooner. As soon as Jack had opened his eyes she should have gone to tell the rest of the men that before. She had been loathe to leave his side, especially since she had thought it all a hallucination to begin with.

"Oh, and Gibbs?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Take your time."

"Aye, aye, Captain." He left the cabin laughing.

"Jack…" Ana deterred, "'s too soon."

"Not soon enough." Jack insisted.

"You need to conserve your strength…" she continued.

"But build back muscle, savvy?" he looked at her challenging her to find another excuse. She didn't want him to 'rest' anymore than he wanted too.

"You'll-"

"Damn stubborn woman." He met her lips in a kiss thereby cutting off any further remark she would have made.

When they finally docked on the dark shores of Tortuga the men all knew Jack would survive and Ana knew enough not to voice any more concerns when he insisted he was fine. And he had _insisted_ and proved it as well. Everytime they called port at Tortuga it was the same, it was a reassurance that no matter how much time had passed the small island would always be the same.  
  
'The Four Winds' was as busy as it had ever been, there was more than one pub on the island and Jack and his crew had been to them all. Knowing Elizabeth's aversion to heavy drinking and Will's… distaste of whores 'the Four Winds' had seemed as good a choice of any.

It was one of the pubs in which customers came for just drink, if they wanted company they'd have to search out Scarlett and Giselle, or else take their chances in another bar. The crew was doing just that, Ana and Jack were to meet Steven and the Turners, as it were.

"Sparrow!" Steven stood as they walked through the door. "Got more lives than a cat!"

"No, just the luck of one, mate."

"Thank Leviathan for that."

"Leviathan?" Will asked glancing up sharply.

"Can't be praying to the good guy in this job." Steven toasted him with the rum. "Wouldn't sit too well with him, I imagine."

"Aye, some pray to Poseidon for safe passage across the waters." Jack added. "To each his own, mate."

"Now more's to my question, how'd you get aboard Steven's ship without us knowing?" Ana asked.

"Oh… about that…" Elizabeth blushed.

"We found the potions." Will said sparing her further embarrassment, "They were underneath the deck."

"Beg pardon?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't get much further than under the deck. Specially not where you went to look."

"No, no, I mean _under_ the deck. There was another level that was hidden, that's where the potions were. Steven has them all stored on his ship waiting to split them half and half." Will explained.

"Ah, so East India's smarter than they seem, eh?"

"Much." Rob said in the midst of taking a drink, "Smarter, we might have cause to worry about them in the future."

"When have we not?" Ana shrugged, "They've always been after us, same as the Navy."

"And we'll lead them on the merry chase throughout all and not." Jack grinned roguishly, "Till we be damned to the depths as scalawags and rot for our livelihood."

"Take all you can!" Steven shouted.

"Give nothin' back." They answered.

Will called for another tankard of lime water for his wife, not wanting anything himself. He listened to the pirate song surprised when Elizabeth joined in. He'd never heard this before, but after the third refrain "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirates life for me." He didn't worry so much over the words, instead humming along with it's rhythm.

Three hours later and they were still sitting in the same bar, on the same island, no one wanting to pack up and leave. The atmosphere was comfortable, not many people left now. Those that were either lay passed out on the floor or talking in small groups.

"I hear word tell of a William Turner, swordsmith. Be that you, mate?" Steven asked sitting back in his chair.

"Aye, although most'd call me Will."

"How much would it be for a Spanish rapier, long blade equal hilt, and as it's from you we all know it's good quality."

"Gold inlaid to the hilt? Mirror finished blade?" Will asked.

"Polished to shine like the sun hitting the waves." Steven added.

"How much is it passage to Port Royale."

"Oh, ho." Jack laughed, "Bartering with a pirate, he knows what he's doing."

"When would it be ready?" Steven's eyes gleamed dark blue in the dark, his black hair was pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck.

"By the time your ready to set sail. I just finished making a Spanish rapier before Jack came. You can pick it up then."

"We have an accord." They shook hands and the beginning of a long and prospering friendship was started. Jack looked on in amusement, he had come a long way from the naïve lad he'd met those long years ago. Elizabeth had changed too, no longer catering to the whims of society she did as she pleased and lived happier for it.

"What say you we go back to our ship, Captain?" Ana whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'd say it's a fine idea." He drained the rest of what was in the bottle and stood. "Well, gents, we'll be off now. See you at the point of tide turn."

"Jack?" Steven's call halted him on the way to the door, "What about India's profit?"

"Sell'em to the highest bidders. Pirates have to be prepared for what's coming, savvy?"

"You don't want _one_ for onboard the Pearl?"

"I've got one, mate." Jack winked and looked down at Ana. "We'll not be needing anything else. Everything that's necessary in life's been accounted for."

"Where be you headed this time, Captain?" Will asked.

"To find the Commodore, o'course." Jack grinned, "Have to thank him for what he's done and keep things lively in the Caribbean."

"May the wind always be at your back…" Steven said quietly

"And the sun upon your face." Ana finished.

"And may the winds of destiny…" Jack looked to Will and Elizabeth.

"Carry you aloft to dance with the stars."

Authors Note 2: And he didn't die, the story ends happily if not on a bitter-sweet note. But the next one is already started. I just can't leave Pirates of the Caribbean alone. Lol. See you then faithful reviewers and thanks for everything! Especial thanks to Jackfan2 who convinced me not to let Jack drift away towards a less gratifying end. ;) raises tankard of rum Arent we all glad he's alive. I am! lol


End file.
